Brittany Rivers
Brittany Rivers, (born December, 20 1983 in Winchester, Hampshire, England) is a professional Women's Wrestler who currently competes in WWE Forgotten. Brittany Rivers is a little unknown but she is fast rising thanks to her looks and skill in the ring. History Brittany Rivers was born from her parents Melissa Rivers, her father James Rivers. They lived in Winchester, Hampshire, England where her mom was a Chef and her dad a Janitor. When she was only ten years old her mother died when she was struck by a drunk driver in a car accident. Because of this Brittany has taken a vow to never ever drink or do drugs. She started volleyball at age 13, basketball at age 14, soccer at age 8, and beat the boys in football on recess. When she was fifteen her father took her to a local wrestling show where she fell in love with female wrestler Sensational Sherri. She ended up not going to college and instead turned to modeling when a professional photographer spotted her on the beach. When she turned 23 she was asked by a wrestler who she met in a club to try it out. She loved it and that is where her career started. WWE Forgotten History On November 9th 2007 Brittany Rivers appeared in a backstage segment where she would meet 'The Game' Triple H. She was nearly speechless when he asked her if she wanted to train with him. He told her to show him her moves and she ended up slapping him. She was sorry but he then locked her in a sleeper hold, he had no pressure on the hold and she turned around and managed to kiss him. This led to them leaving the confines of the gym and heading to a hotel to have a little 'fun'. On the November 19, 2007 edition of Raw Brittany defeated Vanessa Monroe to win the WWER Women's Title. Shortly after 'The Rebel' Rachel Martinez challenged her to a match for the title on the next edition of Raw. Brittany ended up accepting the challenge but only if she got to choose the stipulation, she ended up choosing a Steel Cage Bra and Panties Match. She went of hiatus and the federation died when she left. WWE Destiny History On November 20th, 2007 Brittany signed a contract with WWE Destiny. After she had signed she bashed the crowd and then JG Money came out to ask to be her King. She accepted and he ended up kissing her making the relationship official. She then quit when she went on a break. Major Accomplishments * None True Facts * Favorite Color is Pink. * Hates Mustard. * Has a Cat Named Lacey. Title History * 1x WWER Women's Champion Quotes * "Needless to Say..." * "You understand?" * "Ladies it’s time you realize that I am the Queen, and you are my disciples!" Wrestlers Managed * Triple H (WWE Forgotten) Past and Current Relationships * Triple H (November 10, 2007 - Not Ended) Favorite Weapons * None Theme Music * "Rich Girl" by Gwen Stefani (Current Theme) Previous and Current Stables * None Notable Feuds * None Moveset Finishing Moves * Night Night Sweetie Pie (Superkick) * Angelic Legdrop (Split-legged guillotine leg drop off the second rope) Signature Moves & Other * Inverted DDT * Snap DDT * Split-legged sunset flip from out of the corner * Hurricanrana * Tilt-A-Whirl Headscissors takedown * Diving crossbody * Monkey Flip * Scoop Slam * Facebuster * Hair-mare Takedown * Running Bulldog * Indian Deathlock * Running High Knee Lift * Figure Four Neck Lock * Spear Followed By Punches * Bitch Slap Brittany Rivers Brittany Rivers Brittany Rivers Brittany Rivers Category:Female Wrestlers